Uniting the Kingdoms
by Pliva
Summary: Note: Discontinued!The Guardians and the Light of Maridain journey into the 9 Kingdoms after Elyon has a dream. They find an old enemy brought back by the Swamp Witch, but their powers arn't working. And how do the Wolfe children fit in? WxOX, CxC , HxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own W.I.T.C.H, any of it's characters, or The 10th Kingdom and it's characters. I do own the Wolfe children and other stray characters. Mainly the unmagical ones. I also want to add that Caleb is still a flower because A) ABC cancelled WITCH on my station and I can't watch it and thus have no idea what's going on, B) The bookstore at which I bought the books no longer carry them so I have no idea what's going on, and C) It works for my plot a lot better. So remember, I've only read 12 of the books I think, so I don't know very much about. If you can't tell, this is a crossover! Yay!

"Will!" Elyon called, running over to her red haired friend. "You grew your hair long!"

"Yup! Apparently, it becomes me." Will said, pulling it out of its pony tail. It reached to her shoulder blades in a ripple of red.

"It does!" Elyon assured her as Cornelia came up accompanied by Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma.

"Finally we found you. Come on, we have to get on the train if we want to get to New York in time." Cornelia said when she came up.

"Oh, calm down Cornelia. The train won't be leaving for another twenty minutes." Irma said rolling her eyes.

"Are you cold?" Taranee asked.

"No. But the cold isn't good for Caleb." Cornelia said tapping her pocket.

"Alright then, lets get on the train." Taranee said. Once they had given their tickets, they settled into a compartment and closed the door. Cornelia took Caleb out of her pocket and set him on the window sill.

"He's wilting." she said suddenly.

"What?" Hay Lin asked, leaning forward to look at him.

"He is! I can sense it. I've tried using my powers but…" Cornelia trailed off and stared out the window.

"Well…my dream DID say it could break enchantments." Elyon said, trying to comfort Cornelia.

"Enchantments five years old?" Cornelia cried.

"Well it won't hurt to try." Will told her.

"What was in your dream again?" Taranee asked as the train lurched to a start.

"Um…" Elyon paused thinking. "Well there was a lady…I think she had dark hair. Anyway, she said we'd go to her, oh how did she put it, heir in the nine kingdoms, I think. And her heir would get me to the king of the 3rd kingdom. She added to bring the cursed, along with the guardians because all the kingdoms are in danger."

"All the kingdoms? How many kingdoms are there?" Irma pondered.

"I wonder if Meridian and Earth are included in the nine." Will said slowly.

"Its possible." Hay Lin replied.

"I wonder if their filled with magic like Meridian." said Taranee, fiddling with a small flame between her fingers.

"Can we stop talking about the stupid kingdoms? We'll see when we get to New York!" Cornelia suddenly snapped. The girls looked at each other and changed the subject. The rest of the ride was just as uneasy.

"Kestrel!" Elyon cried as she got off the train, waving to a woman near the front of the crowd.

"Girls!" the woman said, whispering "Your highness" when Elyon came closer.

"You girls must be Elyon's…_guardians_?" she asked significantly. Will nodded.

"We are." she said.

"Come then! We must get you to the school. I am Kestrel, headmistress of the Young Women's Final School of New York." she told them, unlocking a dark blue van.

"And we're interns for some summer programs." Elyon finished.

"Exactly!" Kestrel said, but changed the conversation as the last door slammed shut and the girls were seated.

"I'm honoured to host the Light of Meridian and the Guardians of the Veil." she told them, pulling out of her parking spot.

"Have you figured out what we should tell our parents while we're gone?" asked Taranee.

"Cell phones. You have a touch with electronics, correct?" Kestrel asked Will.

"Er…yes. Why?" Will asked.

"Well, with some magic on your part, maybe you could convince your cell phones to…give you a larger calling area?" Kestrel told her, winking.

"That's a great idea!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Thank you." Kestrel replied, beaming.

Ten minuets later, they pulled into a little green campus filled with old buildings.

"Here girls." Kestrel said as she turned off the car. "Follow me and you can put your bags in the lobby." The girls followed her orders and dumped their bags in the lobby.

"My office is through here." Kestrel said, indicating a door on the right. They all followed her through the door and sat down in the awaiting chairs.

"Thank you for helping us with this, Kestrel." Elyon said gratefully. I know it's far more easier for me to come on these trips then it is for the Guardians."

" It's my honor, your Majesty I did find some information on the kingdoms you told me about." Kestrel said, smiling before getting down to business.

"It appears it is a portal in Central Park, although it isn't always open. It seems to be open and closed from the outside. There is very little know about the lands beyond the portal, although it is known that humans from this world have traveled there."

"How do you know?" Will asked. Kestrel smiled.

"Ever heard of the Grimm's Fairy Tales? They weren't tales, they were real. Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella; they all happened. It seems Grimm brought their tales here. They ruled four of the nine kingdoms; some of the other kingdoms belong to the Trolls, the Elves, Old King Cole, and other rulers. " she told them.

"Do you know who ruled the 3rd kingdom?" Elyon asked. Kestrel thought for a second.

"Snow White, I think." she replied.

"So we need to find Snow White's heir and save the nine kingdoms? I think we can pull it off." Irma said confidently.

"Just stay away from the Swamp Witch." Kestrel warned.

"Who's she?" Hay Lin asked.

"The evil queen from the Snow White story. She has strong powers, powers that call from beyond the grave." Kestrel told her gravely.

"Hopefully we won't be going near any swamps." Taranee said with a shudder.

"That's all the information I have, I hope you can figure out the rest." Kestrel said.

"I'm glad you got us this much information. I was amazed when I was even able to find were the portal was from the library in Meridian." Elyon said gratefully.

"Oh! You must be tired from the ride!" Kestrel exclaimed when Irma let out a yawn.

"A little." Will acknowledged.

"Here." Kestrel said, handing her and Elyon a key with the numbers 101 and 102 on them.

"There's three beds in each room. Their yours until you come back. If you leave early tomorrow, leave a message on my own cell phone. If you need me to cover for you or anything like that, call me. Here," she added, "Are some of your own. We give them to all interns."

Each one was sleek and black with glowing blue numbers. Elyon pressed a button to hear a tune and smiled as a popular Meridian song played out.

"Thank you Kestrel. You've been more then helpful." she said.

"It's my pleasure, your Majesty." Kestrel replied before disappearing back into her office.

"What are we going to be bringing?" Hay Lin asked as they all sat in Elyon, Cornelia, and Will's room.

"Some clothes, that's a given. Probably some food, Cell phones of course, and extra shoes." Will replied, thinking.

"What about money?" Taranee asked.

"They probably won't have Meridian or American currency." Elyon said thoughtfully.

"It might be an in and out job, too. We could always go Guardian if we needed to." Irma added.

"Can we just go to sleep?" Cornelia snapped. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Alright. Grab some of your more comfortable clothes and shoes and put them in your backpacks with your cell phones. We can grab food when we leave." Elyon said for

Cornelia's sake. Everyone nodded and said good night. When Will went into the bathroom she could hear Cornelia crying. She sighed, leaning against the sink. _I hope Elyon's right, and this new land can overcome spells and curses._

The next morning they took a bus to Central Park. Will used the Heart of Candracar to locate the portal, which was in a little maze of trees. Problem was, they couldn't see a portal.

"Uh, Elyon? Did Dream Lady say anything about getting into the 3rd kingdom?" Irma asked, scratching her head.

"No… Will can you use the Heart Of Candracar?" Elyon asked.

"I think so." Will said, and pulled it out. Before she could even use it the air in front of them replied with purple.

"Did you do that?" Hay Lin asked. Will shook her head.

"That must be the portal then. Who wants to go first?" Taranee asked.

"I will." Will replied and stepped through it. She was wished along a series of mirrors, breaking each one as she passed through them, even though she didn't feel anything. She was pushed out of the portal with a whoosh, and it took her a second to get her bearings. She straitened and looked up. Right into the end of a sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Will looked slowly up the sword to see it's owner. It belonged to a young man with shaggy black-brown hair. He didn't look that big; she had taken down bigger people in Meridian. But he did have weapons, and he looked like he had gotten in a few fights before. There was even a scratch on his cheek healing at the moment. 'He's sizing me up.' Will realized. Her hands went for the Heart of Candracar.

"Don't move." he ordered, the blade moving closer to her.

"Connor? There's only one of her." a girl's voice said. Will looked over the man's shoulder and saw a girl about her own age. She was standing in front of three girls with a broom clutched in her hands, and it was obvious she could and would use it as a weapon if need be. He looked as if he was about to lower his weapon when Irma came through the portal. Will blinked at the shape the portal had taken it. It wasn't the glowing shape they were used to; it was a mirror showing New York.

"Man that was a - oh sword." she said, straitening up. The man looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"How many of you are there?" he asked Will.

"Six." Will replied honestly. The man looked at her warily.

"After six come through we close it." he said finally. "If any of them are armed we close it as soon as they step through." Irma stared at him.

"You have the power to close the portal? How is that possible." she asked. 

"How did you open it from the wrong side?" he shot back as Hay Lin came through.

"Uh, Will?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"We're being held at sword point. Other then that, no idea." Will replied.

"Ah. Ok then." Hay Lin said, scooting out of the portal's way. 

"Go get Mom." the dark haired girl holding the broom whispered to a small girl of six or seven. The little girl ran to the right and up a set of stairs just as Taranee came through.

"Wha-?" she began but Irma answered her quickly.

"No idea." she said. Will only now started looking at her surroundings; she had been occupied with identifying who was there and how big of a threat they were. It seemed as though they were in a cellar. There were some dusty shelves filled with what looked like jams, pickles, and other canned items. There were a few shovels and some other tools, but nothing very threatening. Will heard Cornelia come through, saying "Elyon's right behind me." as she arrived. She was right; Elyon came through just as Cornelia was straightening up.

"That's six; close the mirror." The man ordered. Cornelia and Elyon threw questioning glances at Will but Will only shrugged in reply. She didn't know what was going on anymore then she did. Elyon turned to look at the mirror.

"I assume this is the 'mirror' you were talking about. I do ask though, how do you close it?" she asked, using her polite queen voice. It was a trick; they all knew it. Only those used to working with politics would recognize the 'polite-royal-what-are-you-talking-about' voice. The man's eyes flickered for a second before he spoke.

"Turn that circle on the left hand side into place." he said. 'He doesn't want us to know he know's the trick.' Will realized. Just then a lady holding the hand of the little girl came down the steps.

"Who are you?" she asked, reveling nothing of what she truly thought.

"We are Guardians of the Veil from Earth." Will said, bowing. "And she," she added, letting Elyon step forward, "Is the Queen of Meridian." Elyon curtsied, and the woman returned it. After watching the lady's reaction, Will guessed this was the mother the man had mentioned, the children followed suit. Will watched their bowing. 'They are used to being around royalty. Yet they live here.'

"I've never heard of Meridian before." the lady said. Elyon smiled sweetly up at her.

"I had never heard of the Nine kingdoms before." she replied.

"Then how did you hear of it and find a portal here?" The man asked.

"A dream. A lady, we think it's Snow White, told us to find her heir in the 3rd kingdom so they could bring us to the ruler of the 3rd kingdom, because all the kingdoms are in danger." Elyon explained.

"Snow White, you say?" the lady said, before nodding to the man.

"Lower your sword, Cullen. I think they are on our side." she said, coming down the rest of the steps. The man, Cullen, Will guessed, lowered his sword.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Cullen asked. The lady nodded.

"They might have information for your father." she said before turning to them.

"You said you were Guardians? Of the Veil? What is that?" Cullen asked them.

"The Veil is a barrier dividing Earth and Meridian." Hay Lin explained.

"And Meridian is your land?" Cullen asked Elyon. Elyon nodded.

"And you're wearing clothes from Earth why?" he asked. Will noticed for the first time that although their clothes were clean and well made, they people facing them had what could be called peasant clothes. Elyon looked at him, a bit surprised. 

"Well I wouldn't wear royal clothes traveling unless I had guards. Which I technically do," she added, waving her hand at the Guardians, "But you can't tell that they are. Also, I think it would be a bit attention grabbing if I wore Meridian clothes on Earth." Cullen nodded at that.

"Alright, girls. Come up stairs." The lady said, pushing the little girl up the stairs.

"Can you and the twins handle the rest of the cleaning, Tala?" she asked the eldest girl holding the broom. Tala nodded.

"Come on, girls. You come to Cullen, you know more about the protocols than I do." she said, and as Will came up the stairs she saw more wrinkles on the lady's face. Not that it mattered much, she really did look the picture of a mother. Her dark hair was about the length Will's used to be, and her skin was relatively pale. She had many wrinkles, but if all those kids Will had seen downstairs were indeed hers, then she would have had five kids; that would have put wrinkles on anyone's face.

"I'm Virginia. Sorry for the welcome, but the 3rd kingdom is in unrest and you never know how people will come after our family." the lady said, indicating a large table. There was an infant asleep in a little cradle in the corner. Six children then. There were at least fourteen chairs at the giant table.

"Giant family?" Taranee asked as they all sat in some chairs.

"Oh, there's eight of us. One more on the way." Virginia said, patting her slightly bulging stomach. "And with my father's and husband's line of work we just never know when we'll have company."

"Line of work?" Will asked.

"My father and grandfather work for King Wendell. I'm due to be a captain in the army next year." Cullen said. Will looked at Cullen. His father must have had dark hair. Will had just realized all the children in the family had dark hair. His eyes were brown, and although lean, his build was solid.

"King Wendell? Is he the ruler here?" Elyon asked as Virginia passed out cups of cider.

"Yes. He was appointed just after I first came here from Earth." Virginia replied.

"You, you come from Earth, too?" Hay Lin asked.

"I thought you come from Meridian." Cullen commented.

"Only Elyon comes from Meridian. The rest of us come from Earth." Cornelia said suddenly. Will glanced at her; it was the first thing she had said here.

"Ah. Now, we know this is sudden, but there is a problem here that we haven't heard from. I know it's not an Earth-based problem; there's to much magic involved. We had no idea where this started. But now that we know that there's another kingdom, it is a magical kingdom, right?" Virginia asked Elyon. Elyon nodded.

"What is the problem? Maybe we can help." Elyon said.

"I hope so." Cullen sighed. Virginia leaned forward and asked them a question that left them wordless.

"Do you know about a man called Phobos?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Phobos!" Will exclaimed. Virginia and Cullen looked at each other.

"I take it you know him then." Cullen said.

"We know him, and we kicked his but!" Irma exclaimed.

"He was a ruler of Meridian until Elyon took her rightful place on the throne." Hay Lin explained.

"What is he doing here, though? I thought he was still in the Tower of Mists." Taranee asked. Cullen sighed.

"I was hoping you could tell us that. We've never heard of him before, then all of a sudden, the Troll Kingdom begins to rebel under the flag of some one named Phobos. But if he was being held…" Cullen trailed off and looked at his mother. Virginia had her head in her hands.

"What?" Cornelia asked. "Do you know who released him? Because we need to find him and…"

"It was the Swamp Witch, Cullen. I bet you it was." Virginia suddenly said.

"How could the Swamp Witch do anything?" Elyon asked. Cullen and Virginia looked at the young queen, confused.

"I had some of my people look into the Nine Kingdoms. I couldn't come here from just a dream with no warning." Elyon explained. "Anyway, isn't the Swamp Witch dead? If she was Snow White's step mother, and Snow White is long dead, how could she survive?"

"She is dead. She's a very powerful witch, so she operates literally from beyond the grave. I thought when we stopped…" Virginia broke off. Cullen laid his hand on his mother's arm.

"Mom? Are you okay?" he asked. Virginia nodded. "I'm fine, Cullen."

"Who did you stop?" Will asked. Virginia sighed.

"You should hear this story, if your going to be staying here. All of the 3rd kingdom was affected by what we did." she said.

"It started when I was on my way to work one night. I was a waitress at a restaurant then, and I rode my bike through the park to get there. While I was riding, I hit a dog. The dog didn't have any tags, so I took him with me and hid him in the supply closet. Obviously I couldn't have the dog in the open at the restaurant without getting fired." Virginia gave a tired laugh there. "What I didn't know was that the dog was really Prince Wendell, Snow White's grandson. Actually, I didn't even know what the 9 kingdoms were until much later. But that's getting ahead of myself. Anyway, I went home early because the dog had written danger on the floor of the closet in flour. When I got home, I found that some people had been knocked out and the door to the apartment I shared with my father was hacked open. These things, trolls, tried to threaten me into giving them the dog, but I tricked them and trapped them in the elevator, which was broken at the time, thank God. Anyway, I didn't feel safe so I took the dog to…Cullen what are you sniffing after?" Virginia broke off to look at her son. Elyon and the guardians looked at him oddly, too. He seemed to be sniffing the air. All of a sudden he grinned.

"Nothing, Mom." he said with a smile. Virginia looked at her son with suspicion and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door flew open. A man with dark, shaggy brown hair bounded into the room with his arms outstretched.

"Virginia, love of my life, come give this old wolf a hug!" he proclaimed loudly. Virginia grinned and flew to the door.

"Wolf!" she cried as she gave him giant squeeze before tilting her head up to give him a kiss.

"Hullo, Dad." Cullen said when Virginia and the man broke apart.

"Cullen! You've grown another inch. You really should stop growing, at this rate you'll be big enough to climb through Beanstalk Forest." the man said with a laugh. He turned to look at the girls.

"And who might these young ladies be? Friends of Tala? Or are they trying to win Cullen's attention?" he asked.

"Their diplomats, Wolf. Did Wendell know about them; have you come to meet them?" Virginia asked. Wolf shook his head and regarded them more closely.

"No, he didn't." he replied as they heard pounding on the basement stairs. The girls from earlier flew into the kitchen. The younger girls, the twins and the one who looked to be about six, flung themselves to Wolf and attached onto his leg while shrieking "Daddy! Daddy!" the eldest girl came up more slowly and closed the door before coming over and giving Wolf a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Dad." she said. Wolf laughed and reached down. He picked up the youngest girl and spun her around after giving the twins a hug.

"And how are my girls? Have you been behaving for your mother like you promised?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, we've been very good!" the youngest girl answered.

"Really good." said one twin.

"Extremely good." said the other. Wolf laughed and looked at Virginia, who nodded.

"Well then!" he exclaimed, "Why doesn't Tala take you out to the stable and see what goodies I brought from Uncle Wendell and Grandpa?" he asked. The girls cried with delight and Tala opened the door out of the house. Through the door, Will saw a large, grassy field surrounded by forest with a little village not very far in the distance.

"How long do you want me to keep them busy?" Tala asked Wolf quietly.

"About ten minutes. Do you think so, girls?" Wolf asked them. Elyon nodded.

"Alright then." Tala said and followed her younger sisters out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Onward with the introductions. Stop me if you've heard them." Wolf said, smiling at them all. Will looked more closely at him. His hair was definitely shaggy, and he looked like he was growing a beard. It was very long, more like he hadn't shaved in two or three days. He was tall, taller then them and Virginia anyways, and lean. Then Will noticed something sticking out from under his jacket. The man had a tail.

"I am Wolf, no last name really. This is my lovely wife, Virginia, my son Cullen, and the boy asleep in the cradle is Seff. My eldest daughter is Tala, the twins are Tasmine and Tameka, and the littlest girl is Valisa. Now who might you be?" he asked, bowing when he introduced himself.

"We're the Guardians of the Veil. I'm Will, she's Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. And Elyon is the Queen and the Light of Meridian." Will replied. Wolf bowed to Elyon.

"Hello, you Majesty. Now, even if you have gone through the trouble of explaining it to Virginia and Cullen, I would like to hear about the Veil. I believe in Meridian, I've heard of it. But not the Veil. Where is the Veil?" Wolf asked.

"It's more of a what. The Veil is the barrier between Earth and Meridian." Will replied. Wolf nodded.

"And what is a guardian of the Veil?" Wolf asked.

"That would be us. When Phobos first started looking for Elyon, it was because of the Millennia had occurred and the Veil was weakened. There where holes in the Veil which connected Earth and Meridian. We closed the holes, and we occasionally go into Meridian when Elyon needs some help."

"Were you born in Meridian?" Wolf asked, although he was paying much closer attention after Phobos's name entered the conversation. Elyon shook her head.

"They were born on Earth, I was born in Meridian, but I grew up on Earth." Elyon explained.

"You can't be witches to be born on Earth." Virginia said suddenly. "How do you fight?"

"We have the powers of the elements." Will began. "When I use the Heart of Candracar, we transform into Guardians and have full control of our powers. We can use a little of them, even when we're not in guardian form."

"Why was Phobos looking for you?" Wolf asked Elyon. Elyon looked around at her friends before answering.

"I am his sister." Everything moved quickly and before they could blink Cullen and Wolf had their blades drawn and held at Elyon's throat. Will grabbed the Heart of Candracar, and the Guardians got ready to fight if needed.

"You could have mentioned that, you Majesty." Wolf said quietly, throwing a glance at Cullen.

"Would you have guessed she was related to Phobos?" Cullen whispered to him. Wolf shook his head. Elyon tipped her own.

"If I knew that you were fighting Phobos, why would I tell you I was his sister if I was on his side? There is no love lost between Phobos and I. When I was thirteen, and was to take the throne from him, he pretended to be the caring older brother before trying to kill me." Elyon said calmly.

"You are enemies of Phobos, then." Cullen asked.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear my 'we kicked his butt' comment?" Irma exclaimed. Wolf lowered his knife and Cullen followed suit with his sword.

"Sorry, your Majesty, but we are being cautious." Cullen said by way of apology. Elyon nodded.

"I have had to defend my own kingdom several times. I understand."

"So you are here to stop Phobos?" Wolf asked.

"We came here because Elyon had a dream that told us that this land would need help. We didn't know that the problem was Phobos, though." Taranee explained.

"Indeed. Alright then. In a week I head back to Wendell's castle. You can accompany me, and Cullen, you're coming, too. His Majesty wants to talk to you." Wolf decided.

"May we here the rest of the story?" Hay Lin asked hopefully. Virginia nodded.

"Right. I was at the trolls, wasn't I?" she continued when the girls nodded. "I went to my grandmother's apartment. Wolf, who the Queen had released from prison, followed Wendell's sent to Dad's apartment, where Dad was just waking up from the troll dust. Wolf gave him a magic wishing bean in exchange for directions to Grandmother's house." Here Taranee stifled a giggle.

"Isn't this a lot like Little Red Riding Hood?" she asked. Virginia smiled at her.

"Things tend to overlap like that a lot here." she explained. "Well, Dad made rather…well stupid wishes, and he ended up with the NYPD chasing him for robbing a bank. Now, back at Grandmother's house, Wolf had…" she trailed off.

"I was unreformed!" Wolf protested. "It wasn't until I laid eyes on gorgeous Virginia that I repented! And I have apologized to her!"

"Don't get the wrong idea about Wolf." Virginia told him. "He had been locked up in prison for a while and was hunting. Animal instincts and all that. Any way, he tied up Grandmother, and was going to put her in the oven for a meal."

"Oh. That all?" Will remarked, and everyone laughed.

"Then I woke up, and he actually hid under Grandmother's covers and pretended to be her. Once he saw me, though, he fell in love with me. Since he had a meat cleaver in his hand, I ran. I ended pushing him out a second story window."

"When I woke up, it turned out I was outside a shrink's office and she thought I was a client. I told her about my problems, she gave me many self help books." Wolf laughed, and Virginia shared the chuckle. An obvious inside joke moment.

"Any way, as I was walking back with the dog home, I found Dad being chased by most of the NYPD. He used his last wish to understand the dog, and we followed him through the portal, the mirror downstairs. We ended up in the Snow White Memorial Prison, where the trolls kidnapped myself and imprisoned Dad and the dog." Virginia continued.

"I decided to rescue her from the trolls, and succeeded wonderfully. Except _someone_ decided to have a shoe obsession." Wolf added meaningfully. Virginia sighed and shook her head.

"He never forgets that. So we used the shoes to find Dad in the prison, and we escaped, only to find that the mirror had been accidentally taken by one of Dad's cellmates when he escaped. So we set up to follow him, and caught up to the mirror in Love Town (AN: Correct me if I'm wrong with that), only to have it smashed and have to go to the mountains where the dwarfs who made it lived. There, and this happened after a lot of things went wrong that would take much to long to tell you about, I met Snow White, who told me I was the girl who would save the Nine Kingdoms. My father and I traveled through the swamp, and Wolf saved us from me dying from the evil witch's spell. We then traveled to the coronation of the fake prince Wendell. After a long and painful night, we managed to kill the queen and save the kingdom." Here Virginia's eyes misted and Wolf wrapped his arms around her. The girls looked at each other but said nothing; it was their story to tell.

"So. The stories have been shared." Wolf said, smiling at them all. "You girls will spend the week with us before we head up to King Wendell."

The adult discussion was over with as the younger girls ran back in, each clasping a glass doll. Tala followed them, carrying a spinning wheel and a crossbow with some arrows slung over her shoulder which she gave to Cullen. The girls were bouncing around, and Tala and Cullen led the Guardians and Elyon away from the noise and up the stairs.

"We only have two guest bedrooms, one bed each. Two of you can probably share a bed, but the other two will probably have to stay in my bed room with me. I have a rather large bed with a trundle, so that can hold three of us." Tala said, opening three doors.

"Except on Wednesday. That's the full moon." Cullen reminded his sister. She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll just share Valisa's room then." she murmured back. The divided into the rooms; Cornelia and Elyon, then Taranee and Hay Lin, and Irma and Will shared with Tala. That night, they all slept peacefully. That is, except for Will. She seemed to have taken the mantle from Elyon for receiving informational dreams.

So sorry for this taking so long! I had this about five eights done and then I had to rewatch the Tenth Kingdom to brush up on old memories and I ended up forgetting about it until I was cleaning up my files and was like "oh that's right…" But here it is! Yay! And sorry for that long explanation, but it kind of was needed. But next chapter shall move along! Cause it is a plot


End file.
